The Odd Couple
by UpsideRight
Summary: A series of oneshots made up of my favorite couple, Trelsi! The chapters won't be in a certin order, so I'll probably skip from a time when they were in high school to something when they're adults. I hope you enjoy, and I would really appreciate reviews.
1. His Favorite Flavor

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cast or plot of High School Musical. I do own the plot of this story, though.**

**A/N: If you don't like Troy/Kelsi pairing, please don't review about how you hate this couple or how the pairing is stupid. But if you do review, I want to thank you for giving my story a try, and I hope you like it. Enjoy and please R&R!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**His Favorite Flavor**

"Shit," Troy Bolton let out a curse as he wrapped his leather jacket tighter around himself. He paced the driveway in front of his L.A. Home, silently cursing the weather. The first real temperature drop of the year, and his very pregnant, very hormonal wife had to choose this night to kick him out of their house. He continued to pace while rubbing his hands together, and staring up at the sky. The clouds were hanging low in the sky, warning people that rain was near. Troy sighed again while pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialing the familiar seven digit number.

"Hello," a feminine voice answered on the second ring.

"Please let me in," Troy begged his wife, his voice taking on a pleading tone. When she didn't say anything, Troy sighed quietly. "Kels, please baby, let me in." He was met with the sound of the phone being laid in it's cradle, followed by a dial tone. He was about to try again when he heard the sound of the front door being unlocked, followed by his wife stepping out of the doorway where she leaned her body against the door frame. The slight bump in her belly could be seen through the blue sweater that she wore, and a pair of jeans rested low on her hips. Her small frame had gotten bigger during the five months since she found out that she was pregnant, but Troy definitely wasn't complaining.

Troy placed his cell phone back in his jean pocket, before walking up to his wife and stood in front of her, his tall frame towering over hers. He ran one of his hands through her light brown hair that fell a little bit past her shoulders in soft curls, while the other hand rested on the curve of her hip. Bringing his face closer to hers till his forehead rested against hers, he asked her softly,

"Are you still mad at me?" Troy gave her a charming smirk in hopes that it would help his cause. Kelsi's blue eyes met his, while she subconsciously licked her lips, a habit that she picked up whenever she was this close to her husband, and he was touching her as if she was made of glass.

"Yes," she answered stubbornly, but she didn't put any real force behind it, so Troy new that she didn't really mean it. He just grinned as he moved the hand that was on her hip up to small bump in her stomach, gently rubbing the back of his hand over the soft material of her sweater. He untangled the hand that was in her soft hair and brought it down to cup her chin, before he gently lowered his lips to hers. Kelsi moaned into his mouth, and Troy took the chance to dart his tongue in her mouth and taste her.

'Cookie dough ice cream,' Troy though in amusement. The ice cream flavor had become her favorite craving during her pregnancy, and Troy was beginning to see why.

One of Kelsi's arms made it's way up Troy's broad chest, then latched it's way around his neck. She laid her other hand against his chest and gently tugged on his white button up shirt, successfully deepening the kiss. After a couple of minutes, Troy pulled away from her lips, followed by placing light kisses down her jaw and neck. He placed a single kiss on her earlobe before whispering,

"You taste like cookie dough." Kelsi laughed in amusement and buried her face in his neck. "Still mad?"

"No." Troy gently pushed her back inside the house and took possession of her lips once again. Cookie dough was definitely his favorite flavor.


	2. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or plots of High School Musical. I do, however, own the plot in this story and any added characters.**

**A/N: I forgot to mention this in the first story, but these stories are apart of a series of Trelsi's that I'm creating. This story is the second in the series, the first being 'His Favorite Flavor'. You don't have to read the stories in any certain order, so if you haven't read the first story yet, don't worry about it. Also, if anybody would like to beta this series for me, I would greatly appreciate it.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A Helping Hand**

Kelsi Nielsen sighed in aggravation as she quickly scribbled out the lyrics written on her notepad, then fell backwards on the hardwood, stage floor. She looked around the the empty auditorium for some sort of inspiration, then she stared singing softly.

"Sitting here on a hardwood floor, lookin' at a bunch of empty seats and a large piano..." Her words drifted off as she brought her notepad up to her face, and hit herself lightly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered softly. After a couple of minutes she sat back up, crossing her legs Indian style, and ran her fingers through her shoulder length, light brown hair.

She'd been working everyday after school, for the last week, on the last song for the winter musical, but had yet been able to write anything that she felt was good enough. She started doodling on her notepad in hopes that something might pop into her head, when she heard the auditorium door open, followed by a voice.

"Hey, playmaker," Troy Bolton called out as he walked past the isles of empty seats and up the stage steps, all the while smiling at her. He took a seat directly behind her, and placed his legs on either side of her so that Kelsi was seated between his legs. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, her lips forming into a large smile when she felt him bury his face in her neck, pressing a gently kiss against her pulse point.

"You're in a good mood," she commented as she turned her head so her cheek was resting on his chest.

"Why wouldn't I be? Practice went great, we have a game tomorrow against West High, which were gonna win,..." Kelsi couldn't help but smile at the last part. Troy was defiantly a confident team captain. "...and tonight I have a date with my very beautiful girlfriend."

"Unless I can get some of this song written, I don't think that last one will be happening," she replied as she continued doodling on her notepad, and chewing on her bottom lip in thought.

Troy smiled at the way her blue eyes narrowed at the piece of paper, as if it was the papers fault that the song hadn't been written yet.

"Babe, I don't think glaring at the paper is going to do much good," he replied chuckling while he rested his chin on her shoulder. Troy buried his face in her hair so he could smell the familiar scent of her shampoo. 'Lavender," he thought with a smile as he continued to nuzzle her hair. He heard Kelsi laugh, then lightly hit his leg.

"Troy, I can't concentrate on this song if you keep doing that."

"Doing what?" he asked innocently, while he began placing light kisses against the side of her neck. "I'm just trying to help. Besides, weren't you the one who told me that you get inspiration for your songs through things that are going on in your life?"

"Well...ye...yes," she manged to get out when Troy gently nibbled at her neck, hitting the spot that he knew drove her crazy.

"So you should be full of inspiration by the time we're done." He kissed his way up her neck then jawline, before gently kissing her lips. Kelsi immediately responded, kissing him back tenderly. Never once breaking the kiss, she moved into a more convertible position by straddling his legs, and tangling her arms behind his neck. Troy's arms wound their way around her small waist as his lips continued working against her own. Troy smirked a little when he felt Kelsi run her tongue along his mouth, silently asking him to open his mouth. He complied, then felt her tongue slide in his mouth and start massaging his own, causing a low growl to emit from low in his throat, and his arms to tighten around her waist.

He found out that no matter how often he had kissed her in the last two years since they started dating, every kiss was like the first. And he never wanted it to change.

"Are you inspired yet?" Troy asked when the two separated in order to catch their breaths. Kelsi got a thoughtful look on her face as she held out one of her hands with her thumb and forefinger an inch apart.

"I think I need a little bit more inspiration."


End file.
